Temporal
by Luka-sama
Summary: Uraraka maldijo su suerte al haber olvidado su paraguas, con ese temporal no saldria pronto de la academia...y aparentemente no solo ella estaba atrapada por la lluvia.


_Bueno pues creo que ya quede satisfecha con Fem Midoriya, así que ahora quiero hacer sobre otra pareja que tenía pensado hace tiempo._

 _Ochako x Katsuki._

 _Boku no hero no me pertenece._

 **Temporal**

Todos en la academia estaban algo aburridos, en especial ella que no comprendía bien esos números. Vio con algo de rencor a Deku y a Iida que parecían escribir con tal facilidad, que la idiota ahí parecía ella. Luego de intentar varias veces y luego ir con resignación donde Yaoyorozu, pudo terminar parte del ejercicio. Pero su profesor no pareció tan conforme y la dejo después de clases para poder reforzar la materia.

-¿Quieres que te explique Uraraka?-pregunto Deku al verla deprimida.

Ella negó con la cabeza, luego a Iida quien venía con la misma intención.

No quería depender siempre de ellos.

Al final luego de una clase intensiva con el profesor, se sorprendió al salir de clases y ver una gran tormenta sobre la academia. Quedo en piedra y cayo de rodillas, había olvidado su paraguas en su hogar, pues generalmente antes de venir a la ciudad era su madre quien le recordaba sobre ese preciado objeto.

Ya que aún era algo temprano, tomo asiento en las gradas del edificio en espera de que menguara un poco la lluvia.

-Mierda-dijo alguien a su lado.

Curiosa volteo a ver, al mismo tiempo que la persona volteaba. Ambos se quedaron congelados y para qué negarlo, algo incomodos ante la presencia del otro. Uraraka aún no olvidaba la paliza que le pego ese chico en el torneo, por otro lado Bakugou recordaba como sus compañeros lo amonestaron varias veces por su comportamiento con la chica.

Mierda de día.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras separaron la mirada, pero luego de varios minutos voltearon a verse. Ella estaba nerviosa, él estaba furioso.

-¿Por qué rayos no te largas?-le pregunto con enojo.

Era una forma de demandar una respuesta.

-Olvide mi sombrilla-murmuro alejándose un poco más.

El chico chasqueo la lengua.

Unos momentos pasaron.

-¿Olvidaste tú también tu sombrilla?-pregunto viéndolo de reojo.

Al verlo fruncir más el ceño y meter las manos en sus bolsillos, supo que estaba en lo correcto.

Vaya momento más incómodo, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca habían intercambiado muchas palabras entre ellos. Sería un momento perfecto si no se sintiera algo intimidada. Aun recordaba sus luchas feroces con Midoriya, si bien era el único con el que desprendía tanto rencor y fuerza, era admirable como intimidante. A pesar de todo, el único que sacaba todas las emociones del chico era Deku.

Se quedó pensativa viendo el cielo.

El chico era muy violento y explosivo, como su Quirk. Pero por otro lado era de los mejores de la clase en cualquier sentido. Si tan solo fuera un poco más amable, seria alguien popular, de forma buena.

Una corriente de aire frio la hizo estremecerse.

-Achis-estornudo tapando su nariz.

Con horror noto como había olvidado también su sudadera en su casa, era un total desastre en su vida personal.

Pestañeo varias veces cuando una tela cayó sobre ella, al girar noto como Bakugou ya no tenía su enorme abrigo y ahora estaba sobre ella. Su boca se abrió peligrosamente para decir algo, pero la mirada de advertencia que le mando fue suficiente para cerrarla.

Rápidamente por temor a que algo pasara, se puso la prenda notando alegremente un calor rodearle. También algo sonrojada descubrió un aroma masculino que la avergonzó.

-Muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa.

No nerviosa.

Era una verdadera, pues fuera quien fuera, ese acto había sido muy amable.

El chico soltó un suspiro antes de seguir viendo la lluvia.

El nerviosismo había desaparecido en su mayoría, ahora con un abrigo pudo disfrutar de lo que duraba el temporal. Probablemente mañana el chico la ignoraría como de costumbre, al menos que tuviera alguna razón para lanzar un comentario acidó para su persona.

Pero algo dentro de ella, en su interior, guardaría ese recuerdo con cariño, pues esta era la prueba viviente de que dentro de Katsuki había un lado amable.

Lo confirmo cuando lo vio sonreír levemente viendo la lluvia.

Esperaba que para él también fuera un recuerdo agradable.

-Eres un sujeto amable Kaa-chan-dijo llamándolo como Deku solía hacerlo.

Este se volteo a verla rojo del enojo y comenzó a gritarle que era una perra. Ella soltó una carcajada al verlo tan furioso por un simple nombre.

También había descubierto que podía poner un rostro sumamente adorable.

¿Cuántos rostros más guardaría el chico?

Sería interesante verlos.

 **Fin**

 _:3_

 _Esta carita la pongo cuando ni madres de idea de que escribir._

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

 ** _Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
